My Love, I'm Jealous
by NeverBelieve
Summary: It's been 6 months since Bella is dating Jacob, a year since Edward left Bella. She has moved on and is now in love with Jacob. What happens when Edward comes back in town, totally changed? - In New Moon when Edward leaves Bella.. But ALL HUMAN! Enjoy!


**Hey guy! I know I didn't update my other story ''The Song Of My Heart'' but I'm going throught a though time so I needed to change my mind.. And there was this story I had in mind too so I wanted to give it a try. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Aww come on Steph give me Twilight..?**

**Summary: It's been 6 months since Bella is dating Jacob, a year since Edward left Bella. She has moved on and is now in love with Jacob. What happens when Edward comes back in town, totally changed? - In New Moon when E leave B.. But ALL HUMAN!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been a year since he left me all alone. I tried to recover, to live my life like he never came in. But it was hard. I spend the 4 first months wandering around in Forks like a zombie. I had no life, there wasn't any sparkles anymore in my eyes. I was lost in the time, in my mind. It was crazy. Even now I wonder how I survived that hard time. I'm pretty sure I would be in the same state if Jacob wouldn't have yelled at me that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bells you gotta talk to me please!"

"I am talking to you Jake.." I said slowly.

"You know what I mean! You don't even want to hang out with me anymore! What's the problem? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ISABELLA SWAN I LOVED

?" He asked me, his tone beginning to rise.

"I don't know, I guess she disappeared with him..."

"NO! I WANT HER BACK! I want her to smile at me again, to laugh with me, to hit me! I want Isabella Swan, I know she's still there, she didn't disappeared with that Edward Cullen!"

I sighed at the sound of his name. It's been 4 months, I was living in hell. I knew Jake missed me, Charlie missed me, Angela missed me and Mike, well he didn't really mind because he was always around me now, talking to me.. Okay no he was talking alone because I never listened to him. I looked at Jacob and saw that he was hurt and in pain. I didn't understand why thought. It was my problem if I was like that, why did he cared to much about me? HE obviously didn't care, so why would Jacob care?

I got up from my bed. We were in my bedroom, Jacob was standing in front of the edge of the bed. It was Saturday after noon. Charlie was gone fishing with a friend of his. I went in front of Jacob and stared at him. While I was missing HIM so much, I didn't realize that I missed my best friend too. I smiled at him, well.. I tried, and I laughed, well.. it sounded like Lauren idiotic laugh, and then I hit him. When he let a little 'ouch' out, I really laughed. I mean, a real laugh.

"Why d'ya hit me?" He said, rubbing the part of his arm where I hit him. I shrugged.

"You asked to hit.." I said. He smiled at me.

"Am I going to have her back?" He asked carefully. I shrugged again and then nodded slowly, unsure.

"I think so.." I didn't even finished to say 'so' that he took me in his arms for a big hug. I must admit it, it felt good. It felt good to be in someone's arms again, to feel protected and loved. I sighed and hugged in back. Maybe I was really time for me to get over it.. But I would need Jacob's help for that.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since that night, I was hanging out with Jacob after school and every week-ends. Two months after, well, he asked me out and I said Yes. I began to have a crush on him, but I was always trying to deny the feeling. Why? Because it was too quick for me. There was still a big part in my heart that wanted HIM. But Jacob actually convinced me that it will be worth it. He said that if it doesn't worked, he will actually let me go without arguing. And he also said that if it worked, he will make me the happiest woman alive. That was cheesy, not really the kind of Jacob, but I guess that he was trying to be more romantic than HIM.

It's been 6 months since we began dating. I was happy, not to say really happy. Jacob grew taller and taller, but also hotter and sexier. Now, everytime I saw him, my mind would go Woohoo and party and my cheek would always go red because of the thoughts I had.

**

* * *

**

I was in his living room. We were walking down the beach in La Push. The sky was grey and dark, but we thought we would have enough time to walk a little bit before going back in the house.. But no. We walked for fifteen minutes, and it began to rain. We ran all the way to his house, but by the time we arrive, we were totally soaked. He gave me a black basketball short with one of his t-shirt. It smelled just like him, and it was comfy. He gave me a towel so I could dry my hair.

I was waiting in his living room for a few minutes, when I heard his footsteps.

"My dad's gone, he'll be back later so if you don't mind I'll stay like that okay sweetheart?" He said. I was wondering what he was talking like that when I finally saw him step into the living room. Wow. I mean, WOW. I knew my Jacob was well build but I would never thought he had a eight pack! And gosh look at that defined V line going into those shorts...

There he was, standing in all his glory, Jacob Black shirtless. His hair were still wet and there were a few drops of water on his shoulder. I stared at him, mouth open and my eyes opened wide too. I always thought His beauty wasn't comparable, but I think I was just a little blinded but His charm, because Jacob could really be compared to His beauty. I mean, sure He was pale and cold and Jacob was tan and warm, but their body were both perfect.

"I-it's.. F-fine" I stammered. I finally removed my eyes from his body and stared into his eyes. I smiled, but I knew my face looked a little bit flushed.

"Sure you're okay with it? 'Cause ya know, I still can go and put a.." but I cut him.

"No! I.. I'm fine! Really fine.." I sighed the end. He went to sit next to me on the couch and opened the TV. There was a football match but I didn't care. Jacob was watching the TV, enjoying the match, while I was staring at the TV, trying not to blushed like a crazy. It was difficult when you're boyfriend, who is the sexiest thing in town, is shirtless next to you.

"Bells?" I jumped, getting out of my thought. I was a little bit to concentrated not to blush I think. Jacob was not looking at me worriedly.

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts.."

"It's okay, I was just asking if you were tired?" I didn't realize how tired I was until he brought the subject on. I yawned in response and he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here, I'll take you to my bedroom" He took me in his arms easily, bridal style. I was used to this. He did that a lot of time since we were dating. At first I was always arguing with him and trying to get out of his arms, but I finally gave in. He put me down in his bed and lay down behin to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his breath down my neck and my hair. It was warm.. But so good.

"G'night Bells"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I said Good-"

"No I know but I can't sleep here! Charlie is going to freak out!"

"Actually I called him when you were in the living room. There's a big storm coming and he don't want me to drive all the way to your place. Plus he's cool with it, c'mon you dad loooovvvvvveess me!" He said, placing a kiss on my shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"But I have school tomorrow.. and what is Billy going to say?"

"I'll drive you to school.. and Billy won't mind, don't worry. Now sleep..Love you Bells"

I just nodded softly and in within a few minutes, I heard Jacob's breathing become calm and rythmic, and his soft snoring. Gosh I love that man. I knew he was asleep.

"I love you too Jake.."

* * *

**I'm stopping here. I'm not going to have access to a computer for the next week, I'll be back on Sunday. I'm going to Boston in Lowell and then in New York then back in Lowell! I really need to change my mind a little bit! **

**Sorry for the mistakes, it was a really quick first chapter.**

**Hope you liked it! If so, please review a lot! Or I won't continue it and just focus on the other one..**

**SSSS with love xx**


End file.
